


Look Who's Digging Their Own Grave

by sonicenvy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I guess that this is from Rose's POV?? idek, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicenvy/pseuds/sonicenvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lil', really old drabble I found in my archives whilst procrastinating on research and edited today. Rose's thoughts about her new life and her relationship with The Doctor. Inspired by the Bastille Song 'Icarus'. (The title is so completely ripped from the lyrics of the song)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Who's Digging Their Own Grave

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm returning from the grave! Don't get too excited. As always, I own nothing. My little trashy heart is just borrowing stuff that belongs to the BBC, RTD and Bastille apparently. Non-betaed, so I take full responsibility for any errors Enjoy!

She knows that this can’t last. In all the stories the feeling fades, and suddenly you’re not flying anymore. But here and now, she feels like she could soar forever. She’s happier than she’s ever been. Before, she’d always felt a grounded sort of safe—not particularly exciting, but steady. Now, as she runs, feet beating a steady path back to her new home and adrenaline pumping, she feels as though she’s flying. It’s supposed to feel dangerous, and frightening—or so she’s always been told. But it doesn’t. She feels safe, her fingers twined with his.

  
There is this out of control raging fire burning between them, but she’s content to let it burn, especially if it means that she’ll feel like this for the rest of her life. Every moment of every day is spectacularly unknown, reeking of newness, and she knows exactly what he meant when he said that even after all the years that he’s lived like this, on the precipice of this massive cliff, he still feels as though it is the first time that he’s stepping out of their ship, the first time that he’s set his feet on alien ground. He is constantly telling her that she’ll get bored someday, that she’ll have this urge to live an ordinary life, with some faceless, nameless husband, and children—a life he could never give her, and the thought of it seems to terrify him with its inevitability. But he’s wrong; she could do this for a thousand years and never get bored.

  
When his lips crash against hers for the first time, the fire that’s always burnt between them reaches new heights, and she knows that she’s Icarus, flying far too close to the sun. All the warnings flash before her eyes again, telling her, as always, to turn back, that her wings are made of wax. ‘Danger!” they whisper, “Turn back now,” they hiss.  
She doesn’t listen to them, and she plunges herself forward instead, off of the cliff, and down, down, down. His arms are wrapped around her, and he pulls her close. He kisses her again, and the fire burns even stronger. There is no fighting it now she knows, her wings have melted and she is plummeting down. Her only hope is that he will be there to catch and save her from ruin. It’s a hope she’s more than willing to have.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash for reviews guys. Especially since I mostly have 0% motivation to post stuff I'm writing.


End file.
